A Tale of the Wolf and the Void
by x se
Summary: After the battle, the surviving incarnations, Kagura and Kanna, find themselves in a village of peaceful demons. Kanna POV, Odd Pairings


**_Inuyasha Second Generation: A Tale of the Wolf and the Void

* * *

_**

**Summary:** After the battle, the surviving incarnations, Kagura and Kanna, find themselves in a village of peaceful demons. Kanna POV, Odd Pairings

**Genre:** General/Romance

**Written By:** Sevetenks the Ultimate Fusion

**Disclaimer:** This is in the Inuyasha Second Generation World. None of my fan characters are born yet, as far as Kanna knows since it's in her POV, so I don't own anyone in the story.

* * *

I am the Nothing. No, Kagura tells me often I must stop referring to myself that way, for it has been years since the defeat of Naraku and the gaining of our freedom and hearts. We now live in a village of lost youkai, of many different species, but all resemble humans in some way, and in this strange world there is peace. Two demons who were once our enemies had offered us a home, in their mansion, they ran the village, and we accepted. We have been there for a few years now, and surprisingly a lot of the village traditions are somewhat human.

They were wolf demons, their tribe had been killed by Kagura long ago, but they were forgiving. One of them, the one with the spiky white hair in a strange style, mohawk I believe, protested, but the one with gray and black hair had an odd attraction to Kagura.

Despite both of us being incarnations of the now dead Naraku, we are not blood related and do not consider ourselves as sisters, but as best friends. Neither of us find this odd, although Kagura thinks its funny. I do not understand her sense of humor, of course mine is limited. Only the white haired wolf can seem to make me smile…

Back to the story, The one with gray and black hair was named Ginta, and the one with white hair, like myself, was named Hakkaku. They were interesting, and Kagura and I grew someone fond of them as we stayed with them.

During a festival is where it all began. Well, before it actually. I had been hesitant on going, but then Hakkaku got on his knees and held his hands together and said: "Pleeeeeeeeeease?" Kagura has teased me for a long time because of my reaction. I did something, I felt something, so good, so giddy, I was addicted. What I had done, was blushed, what I felt, was a flutter of something in my chest and stomach. What I did next made _him_ blush, why I have yet to know. I smiled, my first true smile since my arrival in the village. And possibly in my entire life/existence.

During that festival, some kitsune started things off by a fire show, and it entranced me. I unconsciously did something else, I leaned into Hakkaku's shoulder. During the remainder of the festival, somehow I managed to stay by him the entire time.

That night, in our room, Kagura and I discussed what was happening to us, she had a vague idea but she told me she needed to perform some experiments first to see if her assumptions were correct. I wanted to know what she was thinking, but didn't pry. I wanted so badly to know what this longing for the white-haired wolf was so I could have more… This feeling, it was far greater then the realization of when I was free. Something I had not thought possible, but now I had been proven wrong.

So, I patiently awaited the coming days for results of Kagura's findings, though I had not been spending much time with her, and vice versa. She seemed to always be with Ginta, and I with Hakkaku.

It was then, weeks after I had been getting these strange feelings, that it happened. Kagura ran into our room, extremely giddy and tackled me. I was slightly annoyed, but more curious. I asked her what was wrong, and she told me she knew what these feelings were, and I eagerly questioned her.

Love. I froze, my mouth hanging open in shock, though she didn't notice, because she continued and said that Ginta and her KISSED. I believe I fainted when that happened.

Weeks passed, and one day I walked up to Hakkaku, extremely nervous. He asked me what was wrong, and I lost my ability to speak. He frowned and asked what was wrong once more, but I shook my head. Nothing was wrong. Then I remembered what I had seen Kagura and Ginta doing. Without hesitation, I got on my tiptoes, and pulled his head into mine. I had kissed Hakkaku.

I was shocked when he wrapped his arms around my waist and continued it. But the feeling in my chest and stomach, but not just there, everywhere,was so intoxicating, I lost all sense of what was happening around me. Then I had to breathe, and when I pulled away, part of me was cursing my weak lungs to a thousand years in hell. Which is ironic, considering I can breathe any poison and be fine.

Well, there were more kisses, hugs, and… Certain… Things… That followed that, and now I am to bare a child soon. Maybe my child will become friends with Kagura's newborn son in the future?

* * *

**END**

**Sevetenks: And as you know if you've read Chapter 7 of the Inuyasha the Second Generation, Kayu of the Mirror Body, or Nagashi and Sumi's profiles, you know the two kids fall in love and become mates, etc. Read and Review Please!**

**Sevetenks, the Ultimate Fusion**


End file.
